U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,751 describes a power saw with a saw blade comprising a three-piece laminated assembly. The laminations are of strip form with saw teeth along one edge thereof, each tooth being contoured to form a chisel edge at its tip. The centre strip is of reduced top-to-bottom dimension as compared with the outer strips thereby providing a longitudinal groove along the upper edge of the assembly in which locates the edge of a blade support and guide.
The assembly will not cut certain materials satisfactorily.